Kindred's Strife
by Aria Breuer
Summary: In the time of having a new owner, Gizzard the cat meets the parrot Clockwise. Together, the two hatch a plan, which leads them into the Appendices of 'The Lord of the Rings' and into a new life. It is here that Gizzard meets his match and his brother. Sequel to 'Wandering Encounters'. First Written in 2011.
1. Prologue, One-Shot

**Kindred's Strife**

 **By Aria Breuer**

 **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy and Appendices belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All original material belongs to the author of this fan fiction one-shot chapter story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the second prequel in the Item-Insertion Parody Anthology. This story is a companion piece to _Wandering Encounters_ and _Talisman's Folly_. What's different here is that, instead of seeing things from a villain's perspective – in this case Mortar – we are treated to the hero's storyline – in this case Gizzard or Ester. The upcoming story, _Talisman's Folly_ will focus on the parrot Clockwise and go through his backstory.

For now, here's Kindred's Strife.

*.*.*

 **Prologue, One-Shot**

Ester did not know why his eldest brother, Mortar, always liked to play pranks and mean tricks. Perhaps it was because he was the first born of the litter, but this was not to be so. It could have had more to do with their parents favoring him, Ester, over his eldest brother. And while Ester proved to be the calm sort, most unusual in their litter, Mortar behaved more on the silent side of matters. The fact that Ester was kind went against the black cat superstition, but then again he couldn't condone with Mortar's jealousy. Eventually, Ester grew tired of Mortar's ignorance, thinking it better to trust their parents' judgements.

Oh, how wrong he had been, unaware that Mortar was already formulating a plan. It was this plan that made Ester fear that Mortar would try anything to see him gone.

One day, while he played near the lily pads, Ester looked up. His brother Mortar joined him over by the pond. Although he did not mind his brother's company, Ester learned that Mortar's behavior was rather strange. He knew his brother for more than playing the nice kitten routine. He was suspicious of Mortar, as if he knew something wicked was up the eldest black cat's sleeve… if animals had sleeves.

"Say Ester," Mortar told his brother, happily, "I heard there was a golden frog sitting on one of the lily pads. If you can bring the frog to me, only swimming over instead of climbing on the deck, maybe we can be brotherly friends. What do you say?"

"Do I have to jump on the lily pad to catch the frog, Mortar?" asked Ester, hesitantly.

"If you want to catch this frog, then yes. Who knows? You might get a prize for catching the golden frog," said Mortar with confidence in his speech.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" asked Ester, growing further suspicious.

"Come on, Ester. Are you a cowardly cat?" asked Mortar, encouraging his brother.

"No," Ester protested. He would get that golden frog yet. Plunging to the water, at first all he could see was a water world. No golden frogs. Finding the strength inside him to move, Ester surfaced… only to find that his brother Mortar had rushed off to get help. Oh Mortar. But no. He needed their mother. "Mother!" He yelped a cat meow. A few times he did this until help arrived. It was his mother. She had come to save him.

"Ester, can you swim?" his mother told him.

"Yes," Ester meowed.

"Come on, Ester. Paddle like this," his mother said, showing him the right way to paddle.

Kicking his feet, Ester propelled forward. He was doing it. He was swimming. And not a moment too soon. When he arrived on land again, with help from his parents, Ester shook himself off, removing any excess water he could find. He was cold and wet, but at least he learned a valuable lesson: keep an eye out on Mortar and his tricks.

-.-.-

Inside the barn, Mortar was punished for what he'd done. It led up to a scramble between Mortar and his father, which included batting each other in and out. Ester watched the scene, as his mother licked him clean. He knew Mortar deserved his punishment, as far as punishments between cats went on. However, Ester couldn't help but notice Mortar was learning his lesson. But one glance between the two brothers taught Ester to keep watch over his brother.

There was good in Mortar. Wasn't there? Ester wasn't just blinded by brotherly love… if that sort of moment did occur between them. But time would tell what happened next in Mortar and Ester's life.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Escape Flight, One-Shot

As from what you have read, the "Prologue" was a flashback to _Wandering Encounters_. Now, we are caught up to the event that took place in _Talisman's Folly_ , where Gizzard (a.k.a. Ester) and Clockwise (a.k.a. Reyes) leave this present-day world for Middle-earth. So here, Gizzard's story is different from Clockwise's telling, but then his story will reveal his backstory in _Talisman's Folly_.

*.*.*

 **Escape Flight, One-Shot**

Gizzard roused from his sleep. The year was June 2009, and even in that year, Gizzard's thoughts could not stop thinking about the dream he just had, where he was a kitten and plunged into the water, on Mortar's dare. He knew his brother Mortar, now called Mr. Cuddle-Muffin by the Rashkin family, was not improving. In fact, Mortar kept acting stranger as the days went on.

Then there was the plan that he, and the red parrot Clockwise, came up with. The plan was simple: get the battered copy of _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ off Jessica Nytch's hands, and then use that same book to enter the world inside its pages. It was a brilliant plan… no, the plan still needed to work, Gizzard thought. It was the best idea he and Clockwise came up with, but maybe it would help them.

Maybe… but Gizzard doubted the plan from the start. But it had to work, didn't it? It was their only way to get back to his brother, wherever Mortar was. Deciding that this was the right move, Gizzard rouse Clockwise.

"All right Clockwise, the plan seems to be in motion. What's your next move?"

"Good, now all we need to do is find that book. I know it's enchanted. It might be our only chance to…" Clockwise was cut off by Gizzard, who said,

"Clockwise, you've already proven a good jailbird acquaintance. I just want you to know that if anything happens to either of us, I would like you to find my brother Mortar for me."

Clockwise nodded. "I can do that, but be careful." He glanced up at the second floor hallway, and then told the black cat, "Okay, it's your move. Go!"

Gizzard flew up the wooden staircase, doubling his speed upon entering his owner's bedroom. Perfect. And right on cue. Bounding in all directions, Gizzard landed on Jessica for a moment. The black cat nearly laughed up a storm, due to Jessica landing on her back on the bed. His attention returned to finding the book. Now where was the book? That was an excellent question.

And just like that, Jessica's sister Teresa opened Clockwise's cage. Brilliant. Gizzard liked this plan more and more.

"Now we move onto Plan B, Clockwise," Gizzard muttered under his breath.

"Gotcha!" Jessica announced, leaping towards the black cat.

But Gizzard was quicker, skidding off her bed in due time. Plan B involved, once Clockwise saw the opportunity, to annoy Jessica and Teresa with his flapping and erratic movements. Gizzard stopped the second the battered up book landed on top of the bed. He had to hand it to Clockwise: the parrot certainly knew how to make a good distraction.

"Go Gizzard… leave… _now_!" Clockwise cried.

"I will. Thank you, friend," Gizzard said, flipping the book open with his paw. He couldn't look back now, for a golden-brown dust surrounded him, engulfing him until he only saw a brownish-gold hue. Before he had the chance to look back, just to see how Clockwise was doing, he was sucked into the book.


	3. Lórien Elves, One-Shot

Here is where _Kindred's Strife_ and _Talisman's Folly_ separate for a while, but eventually they will meet again.

*.*.*

 **Lórien Elves, One-Shot**

Darkness surrounded Gizzard's vision. As he regained consciousness, the black cat felt gentle lithe arms carrying him around. But where? In an instant, his sense of smell improved. He smelt fresh flower fragrance, dewy green grass and slippery green and dry fall leaves. The songbirds' songs chirped with an ethereal hopefulness. These new changes in his sight and hearing reminded the cat of his parrot friend Clockwise. Did he escape Jessica and Teresa Nytch's house? He hardly knew, but the hours ticked by.

Opening his eyes, Gizzard found he was wrapped and engulfed by golden-brown dust. Was that the cause of his improvements in sight and sound? It was the only part of this journey that made sense. And yet, he was still caressed by human hands.

At last, the golden-brown dust left his body and surroundings. Peering up, Gizzard was met by the gaze of a fair man with pointed ears. He was confused and with good reason, since he wasn't too familiar with tall people with pointed ears. And yet, these humans seemed to be a part of nature and the trees. Gizzard's gaze now turned to the landscape before him. He was inside a forest with massive trees, covered in green, gold and silver leaves. For certain, he must have been inside a forest, but how on earth did he come by this place? A surprise to himself, he missed the barn, the farm, his parents and his siblings.

Gizzard's litter could have been anywhere by now.

"Do not fear, dear cat. You are safe here," said the gentle, elegant yet masculine voice. In one lunge, Gizzard flew out of the man's hands. Then he remembered: he wasn't in any familiar landscape. Turning around, Gizzard faced the fair man, who spoke further to him, "It is good to see you are awake and alive. You must have many questions, but first an introduction. My name is Haldir, and this is Lothlórien, the Golden Wood and another Elven Realm of Middle-earth."

"Middle-earth!" cried Gizzard aloud.

Haldir shushed him. "Yes, Middle-earth is where you are now. You do not yet understand, but most animals do not speak aloud. It would be safer for you, once you have trained yourself, to speak in thought. You will adjust to this manner with time."

"Sir – Haldir, I have always talked in this manner for years," protested Gizzard.

"That may be, but now you need to speak in the tongues of the free peoples of Middle-earth, dear cat." Haldir looked Gizzard up and down with his eyes. He said, a little dazed, "Strange, you seem familiar. Are you that black cat, Mr. Cuddle-Muffin?"

"No!" Gizzard spoke with clarity as best he could. However, bows and arrows pointed straight at him. He answered further, "I mean, Mr. Cuddle-Muffin, or Mortar, is my brother –"

Haldir shushed him again. "We shall not speak of that name here…"

Just then, a silver Abyssinian cat interrupted the Elven archer, "No, let him speak, Haldir! We may need him in the eventual dark days of this world." Facing Gizzard, the silver Abyssinian cat replied in a calmer voice, "Don't mind the Lórien Elves. They worry about the fate of the world and whenever they see a new enemy enter Middle-earth, they have good reasons to fear." He then asked Gizzard, "What is your name, son?"

"My name is Ester," Gizzard said, recalling his birth name, "but where I came from my other name was Gizzard, after the bird's gizzard."

"That's strange. Where then did you come from and how did you enter Middle-earth?" asked the silver Abyssinian cat, curiously.

"Shouldn't we discuss this more alone? Besides, who are you?" asked Gizzard, warily.

"I am sorry I didn't give you a proper introduction. My name is Algar," said Algar, before he faced Haldir and told him, "I will take Ester from here, Haldir. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have been meaning to speak with him, since his macaw friend, Clockwise, spoke of him and his brother Mortar."

"Wait, you knew – know who Mortar is?" asked Gizzard, out of curiosity.

"No," Algar said, facing the black cat, "we have never met. Your brother does not like to travel in Elven Realms, Ester. Now come. We have much to discuss with the Lord and Lady."

Onwards, Gizzard chased Algar straight to the gates of Caras Galadhon. Gizzard learned the name from Algar and as they approached the gates, which were tall and gold. The black cat was amazed by the gates elegant details, but more so once he and the Abyssinian cat were inside the elven city. Up above were tree houses and more massive trees. He felt like he had entered a dream, and it certainly seemed like it, with all the silver lanterns and various elves walking to and fro about the place.

After a flight of winding stairs, Gizzard plopped down on the platform. He was not used to all this running and walking. Algar said nothing to him as he approached the Lord and Lady of the wooded realm. That was when Gizzard looked up, doing his best to stand at attention, in spite of being so hot and sweaty.

"Ester," Algar said, getting the black cat's attention, "this is Lord Celeborn on your left, while on your right is Lady Galadriel. As you can see, they have been expecting you. Celeborn, Galadriel, this is Ester. He's the black cat that Clockwise so heartedly told us so much about."

"Has – Clockwise already flown through this area?" asked Gizzard, curious and concerned.

"Your friend Clockwise is on errands now with the Wizard, Gandalf the Grey," said Galadriel in a deep, resounding voice.

"Can I see him?" Gizzard asked, growing further concerned.

"That will depend on when your friend returns to Rivendell with Gandalf at his side," said Celeborn. "You must remain patient, or you will become your brother."

"What trouble has he caused?" Gizzard asked, in great concern.

"I am afraid that your brother has become seduced by the One Ring, Sauron's Ring of Power. Clockwise has learned much about this malice. That is the reason Gandalf chose him to accompany him on his tasks. He has proven a good friend and comrade, but lately he has become… daft and optimistic," Galadriel explained.

Gizzard nodded. "I should have known he would have taken my advice."

"You made him daftly?" asked Algar, shocked.

"Algar, calm yourself," Celeborn said in a calm tone.

"Celeborn, Galadriel, what if this cat becomes an image of his eldest brother, Mortar. We cannot let them both become wicked. Do you remember what happened to Silvanus? We could not stop him from becoming the very evil we feared he would be? And what of the Tonkinese brown cat that keeps stalking the mountains and forests at night, as well as during the daylight hours?" Algar asked, protesting aloud.

Celeborn raised a hand to silence him. "We shall not speak more of this tonight, Algar. Please show our new guest around the City of the Trees. He may not become his brother…"

"Which I hope I won't become, if he has in fact turned wicked and savage," Gizzard admitted, firmly.

"Very well," Celeborn said, nodding, "but I wish for Algar to show you the City. You may stay in Lórien for as long as you need, but once you leave this forest and head northwards, you will not be allowed to return for some time, not unless one of our own grants you access. Algar may do so under his own guard."

"This way Ester. There is much you need to see," Algar said, taking off with Gizzard back down the winding staircase.


	4. Immortality, One-Shot

**Immortality, One-Shot**

Algar and Gizzard retired to a small pavilion. Algar not only mentioned Elves herein Lorien had built the pavilion, but also gave the black cat a small amount of the history of Middle-earth, right up to the time of the tale of Beren and Luthien. It was this tale that Gizzard was intrigued. How did an Elf and a Man fall in love? And if so, was it possible for him to find an elvish mate? After the tale, Gizzard turned to the Abyssinian cat. Was that it?

Still Gizzard couldn't help but wonder when Mortar had chosen to leave him alone. It was uncalled for. And yet, Algar's story about his brother drew an interesting question.

"Algar," Gizzard spoke, "did your brother, Silvanus, leave you alone all the time, even when you didn't want him there to protect you?"

"My brother was not fond of protection, nor could he stand to protect me in the darkest hour. Then the Tonkinese brown cat came and everything changed. My brother and I were on separate terms after that, but I never gave up on him, not after he left and did not return. Now my home is in Lothlórien with the Elves," explained Algar, his voice trembling.

"Do you miss him?" asked Gizzard, concerned.

"Of course, only as a brother, Ester," admitted Algar, truthfully. "It was here inside this forest where I met my wife, Selene. She was a beautiful silver tabby cat, much like I am a silver Abyssinian cat."

"Do you know what happened to her?" asked Gizzard.

Algar chuckled guiltily. "She died shortly after giving birth to my only daughter, who gave birth to my granddaughter, Gwendolyn. I wish you could see her. She lives in Rivendell, even now, but she wouldn't dare leave the Elven city Imladris, no matter what anyone says or tells her to do."

"Algar," Gizzard said," I am sorry about what happened to your wife. I hope my wife, one day, is still alive when we grow old."

"You may find aging difficult for many cats that enter and leave Lothlórien, Ester. You will see by tomorrow morning. Farewell, and I'll see you here at dawn," said Algar, leaving the pavilion in a great hurry.

Alone to his thoughts, until Galadriel gave him a bowl of chicken meat, mixed with gizzards and chicken broth. Gizzard, not realizing how famished he was, wolfed down the chicken meat. He was treated to a second bowl, but only ate half of the dish. The stream was cool and fresh. He felt like he had reached heavy, but wondered if the elves would attempt to fatten him up. To his surprise, when he looked in the water, he hadn't gained weight. That was very odd… or maybe it was, as Algar said, the gift of the Valar.

As he drifted off to sleep, thoughts drew him towards Clockwise. Was the bird safe? Did he escape to Middle-earth, too? Then there was Algar's daughter, Selene. He wondered if Algar would be reunited with her. As to Algar's granddaughter, well that was tricky. Not every cat lived to see their grandchildren or great-grandchildren, but somehow Algar had lived to see his granddaughter.

Gizzard grunted in delight. Maybe one day he would meet Algar's granddaughter… or maybe he wouldn't. Either way, he would find out once he left Lothlórien.

o-o-o

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

Gizzard awoke to the sound of a ringing bell. It wasn't in his ears, but this was more like a church bell, or so he thought at first. Stretching his back and his legs, the black cat wandered out of the pavilion. He was caught unawares by Algar, who led him down to a glen with a fountain. Standing on a stone pedestal, on the center of the glade, was a silver basin. Before the two cats was Lady Galadriel, carrying a silver vase. Gizzard watched her with caution. She looked elegant and beautiful, but Gizzard sensed something terrible with her.

At the same time, Gizzard felt eyes watching him, including from Algar. The black cat said nothing as they approached the Lady and her stone pedestal.

"Why bring me here?" Gizzard asked, cautious.

"You ask many questions, Ester, yet you seek out answers as well," said Galadriel.

"Meaning?" the black cat asked further.

"She means you are a very clever cat, Gizzard. I told you, you'll catch on to the Common Tongue and the Elvish Tongues with time," admitted Algar in a serious tone.

"Okay, so why did you bring me here?" Gizzard asked.

"To understand the truth, Ester, would you look into the Mirror as well as swim in Lorien's waters?" Galadriel asked him.

"And if I refuse?" The black cat asked, uncertain where the conversation was heading.

"If that is your choice, then so be it. I will not force you to do either," said Galadriel.

Gizzard paused. What would he do? Well, he remembered swimming in the water, the same water his parents forbade him to do. He could swim. And yet the thought of disobeying his father's last orders crept into his thoughts. He looked from Galadriel to Algar.

"Galadriel, I won't risk breaking my father's order."

"But your father is not here. Is he, Ester?" asked Algar, curious.

Gizzard sighed in regret. "No, he's not."

"Then what have you to be frightened?" asked Algar. "It's only a bath. Besides, you might feel more than renewed once you are clean."

"Fine, but the average cat does not like having a bath," admitted Gizzard, before looking back and seeing a spot where a pool of silvery water lurked nearby.

"Yet we are not average house cats, Ester," admitted Algar, smoothly.

"Leave him, Algar," said Galadriel. "When I return, we will let Ester peer into the Mirror." She said, gracefully leaving the hollow for the stairs. Gizzard followed her, watching the Lady as she whispered to the silvery waters in Elvish.

*.*.*

Gizzard spent the rest of the spring season in Lothlórien. The year was 2942, of the Third Age of Middle-earth. Ever since he dived into Lórien's waters, the black cat felt changed. The air smelled fresher and cleaner. So… well yes, his sense of smelling had improved, but then so did his other senses. This was a new change in his life, and he would cherish every moment he had in Lothlórien beauty.

The black cat soon learned from Algar, from Galadriel's Elvish tongue, that she and the elves had given Gizzard immortality. Gizzard very nearly fainted in the process of learning this new detail. And while he retired to the pavilion later that evening, Gizzard couldn't help but wonder if this new change would fade and he'd be mortal again, or something would turn up.

Gizzard pulled himself together by morning, but this did not leave him untarnished. Clockwise was out there, somewhere. And then there's Algar's granddaughter, named Gwendolyn. Would he meet her? Would he be reunited with Clockwise? There were so many unanswered questions. Gizzard hoped he wasn't too late to meet either animal.


	5. Rivendell, One-Shot

**Rivendell, One-Shot**

Summer was fast approaching. On his last day in Lothlórien, Gizzard was given a small pack filled with elvish waybread. The waybread, in this case, was meant to ease the black cat as he traveled throughout the lands of Middle-earth. He bid Celeborn, Galadriel and Haldir farewell. Just as Gizzard reached the gates of Calas Galadhon, he was met by the silver Abyssinian cat.

"Ester wait." Algar caught up to him. "When you meet my granddaughter, tell her 'hullo' for me."

Gizzard nodded. "I will try, Algar, though I do not know if it will work or make any sense to her. How long has she not been to Lothlórien?"

"More than a month, but she never sees me." Algar then warned, "Be careful when you enter Rivendell. It is not as ethereal as Lórien."

"Maybe you're wrong," Gizzard said, taking his leave of the Golden Wood.

*.*.*

The journey to Rivendell took a while, but then Gizzard was following Algar's shortcut. Even with his senses improved, and his flighty run like a cheetah, he wondered about the fate of his brother. Was he alive? Did he care about him and their family? Did either of them know the fate of their parents? Were they alive?

His thoughts returned to the present when a black cat with matted fur arrived on the scene. Those bloodshot eyes sent chills up Gizzard's spine. The bloodshot eyes took the black cat by surprise. Was it Mortar? He heard of a black cat running around Middle-earth. This news came from Algar, as well as from Celeborn and Galadriel. And yet, Gizzard's eyes closed on their own. He could hear a voice inside his head. He did his best to ignore the voice as he traveled across the plains of Rohan.

At last, he made it to the region Eriador. Now to reach Rivendell.

*.*.*

Gizzard arrived in Rivendell on the last week of January, in the year 2943 TA. However, his path was blocked by the Imladris Elves the moment he crossed the bridge. Gizzard did his best to please the elves, but it didn't seem that any would let him in… until the dark-haired Elven Lord, Elrond Half-elven, gave him passage into his realm. As they walked, Lord Elrond spoke to the black cat.

"Welcome to Rivendell." He paused, briefly, "My guess is you will need food and shelter, after your long journey. You are free to explore the Elven city to your leisure, but be mindful of the grey cat. She is a wary sort."

 _Why? What problem will she be to me?_ Gizzard asked in disbelief.

"I would be mindful nonetheless, Ester." Elrond paused. "Now, I should attend to Estel and see how he is doing."

 _Wait, there is someone named Estel here?_ Gizzard asked, now bewildered.

"Of course," said Elrond, bowing to the black cat. The Elven Lord gracefully tread back to his home, known as the Last Homely House.

For a moment Gizzard hardly knew what to do with himself. No one to guide him. Where then was he to go? His thoughts turned aside upon spotting something grey and furry walk past him. It was a grey tabby cat that met his gaze. In another moment, the grey tabby cat was gone, possibly to another part of the elven city. Gizzard ran at top speed after the feminine cat. However, he was caught off guard by a twelve-year-old boy with dark, straight hair and donned in an elvish tunice, breeches and brown boots.

Right away, the black cat was wary of the child. Before Gizzard had the chance to flee, the boy spoke to him.

"Wait! Don't leave, cat!"

 _Why would you bother me, boy? What is your name?_ Gizzard thought, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You can speak…"

 _I can speak aloud, if you wish_ , thought Gizzard, curiously.

"No! Please don't, or my foster father will know. The Elves forbid most animals from speaking aloud, or so I have heard." He changed the subject. "Tell me your name."

 _It's Ester. What is your name?_ Gizzard asked, now interested.

"I'm Estel," said the boy in greeting.

Gizzard nodded. _It's nice to meet you, Estel. Elrond spoke of you…_ The black cat let his thoughts fade away as he darted off in search of the grey tabby cat.

o-o-o

As he wandered into the Hall of Fire, looking for something to eat, Gizzard jumped back in shock. Was the meat speaking to him?

"H – Hello?" Gizzard asked, confused.

"You did well keeping your thoughts to yourself, Ester!" said the same feminine, feline voice. "I'm impressed, even as you faced Estel so bravely."

"Where are you? Who are you?"

The feminine voice moved behind him. "You will know when you meet me out in the gardens. I'll be waiting there for you, Ester…" Her voice dropped as the grey tabby cat fled the hall.

Gizzard followed her, determined not to lose the grey tabby cat. He tracked her to the garden, near the woods of Imladris. It was here that the tabby cat laughed and prancing around with grace and elegance. Overwhelmed in awe and splendor, the black cat slowly advanced towards the grey tabby cat. He hoped she wouldn't run again. So, this time, he spoke to her by thought.

 _You're very beautiful for a tabby cat. You must have been here in Rivendell for a very long time, to have known the Elves._

 _You wouldn't know anything about the Elves of Rivendell, Lothlórien, and Mirkwood_ , spoke the grey tabby cat, holding her ground.

 _I know they are a very ancient race of beings. Now, tell me your name, if you have one_ , Gizzard thought, encouragingly.

 _I do have a name. I am called Gwendolyn or Gwen for short._ Gwen explained further in thought, _The Elves of Lothlórien said you would come here to Rivendell. They say you're seeking out your brother, Mortar or Mr. Cuddle-Muffin._

 _They are right, but I'm also seeking a friend named Clockwise. He's a red parrot. I was wondering if you have heard any news of him_ , Gizzard thought, concerned.

Gwen shook her head. _None yet… I saw you with Estel. You… interest me, Ester. I have never met any cat that could intrigue me._

 _Then I'm certain we'll see each other again very soon, Gwen_ , Gizzard thought, bowing before her. As he left the garden, Gizzard exchanged glances with Gwen. He admitted, blushing, _Oh, and I thought your dancing was graceful. You remind me so much of an Elf maiden._ He returned inside Elrond's house, hoping that his words encouraged the grey tabby cat.


	6. A Cat Duel, One-Shot

At this point in the story, _Kindred's Strife_ and _Talisman's Folly_ alternate between chapters. The reason is because they are, at this point, caught up in the Appendices for _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy.

*.*.*

 **A Cat Duel, One-Shot**

Spring arrived once more to Rivendell. Within that time, Gizzard found Rivendell to feel just as clean and bright as Lothlórien. And yet, Lothlórien felt more ancient to him. Rivendell became more like a traveler's vacation spot.

And yet, the black cat couldn't stop gazing at the grey tabby cat. The way Gwendolyn behaved reminded him of the elves. In truth, Gizzard did not know much of Gwen's path, he could see her for who she was: a tabby cat with a devotion for Elves and a very strong fighter. And yet, he could also sense that she was keeping something from him. It was a secret she had yet to tell him but one that rested somewhere deep inside her.

In the middle of May, Gizzard returned to the garden. As he walked, he found Gwen lying on top of a stone bench. Even the black cat could admit this was a good spot to overlook the woods of Imladris. Gizzard said nothing for a few long seconds. However, it was Gwen who spoke to him, by thought, in a calm manner.

 _Ester, are you all right?_

 _I was thinking about… my brother Mortar. There is this possible chance he is out there still, as if waiting for me to find him_ , thought Gizzard, a little dazed.

 _You have been in Rivendell for four months, but I don't see any resemblance of your brother in you_ , Gwen thought, a little optimistic.

 _You weren't the one who grew up with him. Mortar was the first born and I was the second. I will always be second in Mortar's eyes. Just because he is the eldest in the first litter, it doesn't mean he can treat me as dirt. You don't know him nor could you understand_ , Gizzard thought in a serious tone.

Gwen paused. _Then help me to, Ester._

 _Forget it_ , thought Gizzard, leaping off the bench.

Gwen asked the black cat, aloud this time, "Why then did you come to Rivendell? Do you think you can avoid the issue altogether? I know your brother is here, in Middle-earth."

"How?" Gizzard asked, also aloud, "How do you know?"

Gwen paused again. "I've seen him once. He came to Rivendell, hoping for support, but the power of the One Ring must have gotten to him. He claims it to be his scratch toy, Ester. The brother you have might already be seduced by its powers…"

"You're wrong, Gwen. Why should I believe you?" asked Gizzard asked, concerned.

"You're right." Gwen said, serious this time. "Maybe I don't know anything and maybe you do. But you're not the first cat to roam these lands. And neither am I. So, you tell me why I should trust you? Besides, I am not a bad cat. I've just experienced some bad times." Gwen chuckled guiltily as she added, "You have no idea what I have been through, especially since coming here to Rivendell."

"Then tell me, Gwen. I'll listen," Gizzard admitted.

Gwen shook her head. "Not now. Give me time and maybe one day I will tell you the truth. For now, we should go inside. Elrond and Estel will wonder what happened to us, or why we're speaking aloud." She returned to the Last Homely House. Gizzard had no other choice, except to follow her.

*.*.*

Three months passed. As Gizzard and Gwen ate inside the Hall of Fire, the black cat's gaze fell on Lord Elrond and Estel. Questions formed in his mind, including whether he should speak to Elrond at all during this time. Taking one last look at Gwen, as she ate her food, Gizzard stood up and leapt off the chair. He moved with grace towards the Elven Lord; that is, until he caught Lord Elrond's gaze.

Well, there was no other way to stop this now. Gizzard needed to speak to Lord Elrond… well, right away, if best. And so the black cat spoke by thought to the Elven Lord.

 _Lord Elrond. Forgive me, but have you heard any recent news concerning my brother Mortar, or Mr. Cuddle-Muffin?_

"The Elves fear this much, as I have." Elrond said, "Mortar has left the Misty Mountains, as the creature Gollum has, in search of the One Ring. We fear that the Ring of Power, Sauron's creation, is not yet destroyed and the Dark Lord is returning to power in Mordor."

 _You see, Ester. Even you could not see where Mortar is headed. By now, Mortar could be anywhere in Middle-earth, as he came before you arrived but after my arrival in Rivendell years ago_ , Gwen thought, deviously.

 _And yet,_ Gizzard thought back, seriously, _you couldn't tell me the whole truth about yourself. Can you, Gwen?_

 _Neither can you, Ester or is your nickname Gizzard?_ Gwen asked.

 _That's it_ , Gizzard thought in frustration, chasing Gwen towards one end of the Hall.

In one sweeping movement, Gizzard and Gwen ended up in a minor cat fight. The black cat and tabby cat batted each other, chased their tails in circles, snarled and growled until Gwen took the advantage, pinning the black cat to the floor. Convinced that Gizzard was nearly spent on energy to fight back, Gwen spoke to him again by thought.

 _Next time Ester, you should learn not to be too overconfident. An enemy will see that and rob your advantage._

 _Does this mean you'll humiliate me?_ Gizzard thought, weakly.

Gwen shook her head. _No, but it does mean you need to practice your fighting skills, if you want to face a real challenge out in the world. Believe me. Rivendell, Mirkwood, and Lothlórien are not like the rest of Middle-earth. You would do well to remember it, Gizzard._ She grinned at him before gracefully leaving the Hall of Fire.


	7. Winter's Gift, One-Shot

**Winter's Gift, One-Shot**

It was now the year 2944 of the Third Age. With the new year, a frost stretched across the Valley of Imladris. Gizzard found Gwen speaking to a middle-aged woman. For a moment, Gizzard could hardly guess Gwen's reasons for speaking to the woman. Still, he had to admire Gwen's enthusiasm with speaking to peoples, to see what they had to offer or needed their assistance. Gizzard followed the two until they reached Elrond's bedroom, where Gwen fled inside. The black cat followed in turn, hardly knowing what to expect.

 _I would ask what you are doing in here, but I am afraid you would yell at me._ He asked Gwen, curiously, _What are we doing in Elrond's bedroom?_

 _Shh! I need to show you something, before Elrond discovers us_ , Gwen thought, approaching a wooden chest with an unlocked gold latch.

 _What are you showing me, Gwen?_ Gizzard asked in thought, drawing closer to the tabby cat.

Just as the tabby cat moved the latch upwards, she and Gizzard stopped. Elrond voice brought the two cats to attention. That stopped everything, or whatever Gwen's plan was in the Elven Lord's bedroom.

 _Lord Elrond,_ Gwen thought, embarrassed, _forgive me for troubling you here… and now, but Gizzard – I mean Ester and I were just…_

 _Gwen was about to show me something you had stashed in here. I was the only one who wanted to avoid entering your bedroom without asking you first, of course_ , Gizzard thought.

Elrond nodded. "If you two were willing to see something, you should have come forward and told me. But that would risk telling Estel…"

 _What? You were going to tell Estel what, Elrond?_ Gwen thought, curious.

"All in good time," said Elrond, sharply. "For now, you two should leave, before I catch you wandering the halls again, without asking me first."

Without question, Gwen left the room first. Gizzard stared at Elrond for a few moments. Stricken by what had just happened, Gizzard fled out of the room. He didn't feel the need to interrupt Lord Elrond's sleep.

*.*.*

Gizzard refused to speak to Gwen for about a week. He couldn't speak to her. Not after what they tried to do with Lord Elrond's chest. Eventually, the two cats did come to speaking terms again, grateful to have found a friendship between them. As the year passed, Gizzard found Gwen attractive. He did not know why, except for remembering the tale of Beren and Luthien. Maybe, just maybe, that's what he was experiencing between himself and Gwen.

In December, of the same year, Gizzard and Gwen wandered through the garden. They weren't in danger, but did enjoy each other's company. The two cats stopped upon hearing a rustling sound coming from a nearby, shaky bush. Who or what that creature was remained to be seen. It didn't stop Gizzard from being wary of this mysterious creature.

"I'll investigate." Gizzard told Gwen, "Stay here until I've returned. It's probably nothing…" His voice dropped as Gwen nodded in encouragement.

"All right," said Gwen, softly.

Slowly, Gizzard advances towards the nearby bush. He jumped back when the mysterious creature flew into a second snowy bush, making the bush tremble greatly. The black cat followed the new smell – a scent of bird – over to the second bush. Gizzard felt eyes watching him, only to discover they belonged to Gwen. The black cat returned his gaze to the bush. Eyes popped out, followed by scarlet feathers. At last, the bird poked his head out through the bushes.

The red parrot did look familiar to Gizzard's eyes.

"Who are you?" Gizzard asked aloud. "State your name, bird!"

"Please, do not hurt me. I am Reyes, but those who know me better, away from the Rainforest, call me Clockwise," said the scarlet macaw in introduction. "What do they call you? Are you Mr. Cuddle-Muffin or Mortar?"

"Mortar is my brother, and I'm…"

"Gizzard!" Clockwise cried in excitement, flying in circles around the black cat.

"Ester, do you know this bird?" Gwen asked, confused, "Are you aware that is Reyes?"

Gizzard started, serious, "No, this is Clockwise…"

"Ester," Gwen said in concern.

"Gwen, I know who he is," said Gizzard, sharply.

"Maybe you do, but you don't know him as well as you think," Gwen admitted, before she returned to the city of Imladris.

"Who is that?" asked Clockwise, freely.

"A grey tabby cat named Gwendolyn. I met her almost a year ago," admitted Gizzard.

"Is she friendly?" asked Clockwise, curiously.

"At times, she can be. Other times, she isn't that way," said Gizzard in reply.

Gwen chuckled happily. "Only from what you have seen so far, Gizzard. Of course, this parrot might prove useful one day. Come Clockwise, you need to see this." She wandered back to the Elven City. Clockwise flew in pursuit, his shadow guiding both Gwen and Gizzard, who fell behind. But even he had to admit: it was good to see Clockwise again.


	8. First Truth, One-Shot

For this story, there are places where it's jagged. Hopefully, it'll be much smoother as we go along Gizzard's tale.

*.*.*

 **First Truth, One-Shot**

Later that evening, back inside the Hall of Fire, Clockwise relayed to Gizzard and Gwen an account of his adventures. The red parrot's journey included a trip to the Lonely Mountain and finding a black cat inside the Misty Mountains. As the red parrot continued the tale of his exploits, Gizzard watched Estel, who was fourteen-year-old and tired. Figuring it was time to leave, Gizzard roamed out of the hall and down two corridors. However, he was caught by Gwen, who tackled him.

"Where are you going, Ester?" Gwen asked, just as Gizzard threw her off of him. The black cat spoke politely to her,

"Listen, I am sorry if Clockwise is as annoying as I did not expect him to be…"

"He is not as annoying as you give him credit," replied Gwen in a calmer tone. Lowering her voice, she asked him, "Ester, when are you going to trust in what others have to say?"

Gizzard looked away. "The next time my brother crosses my path, then I'll believe what I see."

"Why are you so fearful of me?" Gwen asked, curtly.

"I'm not fearful of you. I'm jealous and furious with you. And the fact that you can understand elvish words, when I cannot. What credit do you have for a newcomer?" Gizzard asked.

"A newcomer?" Estel asked from behind. Gizzard spun around in the same time as Gwen. Estel cried out, stopping the two cats from their flight, "Wait… Please do not leave. You two are the first cats I have seen that can speak out loud. I thought I was crazy for hearing animals speaking to me by thought but… can this be true?"

Clockwise arrived right on time. Perching on a stone bench, the red parrot stared at the two cats. Gizzard was stunned to see him, and yet the red parrot had a few words to say to him and Gwen.

"You mean you two can speak aloud to humans? You didn't tell me we could all speak to every human that crossed our path."

"Estel is human, but not in the way it seems. Besides, you spoke to the Wizard Gandalf the Grey, Clockwise," Gwen said, protesting.

"That was different. He – it doesn't matter anymore. They should all be noted as humans, while we're – nothing more than animals, creatures that can speak and think for ourselves," Clockwise cried in a serious tone, before he flew off down the hallway in fury. However, he was stopped by Estel, who spoke to him, Gizzard and Gwen joined them moments later.

"Ester, I didn't know you could speak," Estel admitted, calmly.

"Then maybe next time you won't hear me, Gwen, or Clockwise speak aloud at all," said Gizzard, sternly.

"Why didn't you tell me when we first met?" Estel asked, stopping the black cat in his tracks, "I mean, it would be better if we…"

"Better?" Gizzard asked, stunned. "Do you think hearing an animal speaking aloud is better? Besides, I thought the rules were that all animals cannot speak out loud."

"The Eagles in this world can speak, as can some animals. The horses cannot, Ester," Estel admitted.

"Oh, then that's reassuring," Gizzard said, sarcastically.

"Why are you attempting to pick a fight with me? What trouble have I caused you?" Estel asked in concern.

"I cannot tell," Estel said, calm but serious, "but it must be enough to irritate me." He made a quick recovery. "I'm sorry, but this is not your fault. I should have told Clockwise from the beginning that creatures are not allowed to speak to beings. It's the way things are supposed to be treated, especially with the way this world's headed."

"So, you don't want to believe the impossible can be possible?" asked Estel asked, curious.

"I just want things back to the way they were, but I know I cannot have that wish," Gizzard admitted. "Why are you still talking to me?"

"Because I want to be your friend and loyal companion." Estel replied, "Besides, Lord Elrond, my foster-father, needs me out in the Wild, to help his twin sons. I will return when I can."

"You're leaving me here, alone?" Gizzard asked, stunned.

Estel shook his head. "You have friends already, Ester. You should appreciate what you have. I will return one day and find out any news from Elrond. I will come back."

"So, does this mean we are friends?" Gizzard asked, growing suspicious. "Or are we enemies?"

"No, we won't be enemies unless you stand against me," Estel said. He stood up, returning to the Hall of Fire a few minutes later.

*.*.*

Seven more years passed in Middle-earth.

During their time in Rivendell, Gizzard learned much from Gwen and Clockwise. However, on some matters, Gwen and Clockwise remained tight-lipped. These were the matters they kept to themselves. As for Gizzard, half the time he spotted Estel with Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. When the time came, Elrond revealed to Estel his true name: Aragorn son of Arathorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor. Eventually Gizzard, Gwen and Clockwise were also called to Elrond's chambers, where they would soon learn the truth about Aragorn and his past.


	9. Aragorn's Inheritance, One-Shot

**Aragorn's Inheritance, One-Shot**

Elrond explained further to Aragorn about his Dúnedain lineage. Clockwise, on the other hand, perched himself on an elegant perch, while Gizzard and Gwen took their spots on a nearby bench. That was when the elf lord brought forth the shards of a sword. Elrond explained that the shards were the shards of Narsil, a legendary sword that first belonged to Elendil, which was passed to Isildur before his passing.

It was Gwen who spoke up this time. "Narsil is a talisman's folly, and if Ester chooses to follow Aragorn, he will be the strife amongst his kindred… the cat's kindred strife."

"I'm sure you don't mean that, Gwen," Gizzard said, trying to reassure her.

"Do I?" Gwen asked, snapping at him. "Maybe you don't understand what is happening here. Elrond finally tells Aragorn his lineage, and you want him to bear a folly that Isildur once carried, when he defeated Sauron. I do know what is happening, Ester. I only hope nothing happens after this or to you."

"There is something else you need to know, Aragorn son of Arathorn, about your animal friends," Elrond said.

"What might that be, Lord Elrond?" Aragorn asked.

"Your cat friend Ester indeed has another name, as does Clockwise, but his name will be revealed in due time. Ester's common name in the rest of Middle-earth is Gizzard, and you will need to call him by that name outside Rivendell, Mirkwood, and Lothlórien," Elrond explained. "If his true name is revealed, then his brother Mortar or Mr. Cuddle-Muffin will seek him out and possibly kill him."

"Good point, Lord Elrond," Gizzard said in agreement.

"Why tell me this now, Elrond?" Aragorn asked, confused.

"There was information that needed to be kept secret. Alas, you would not understand when you were a child," Elrond said in reply.

"I suppose he couldn't, but when I first met him he could have learned the truth," Gizzard admitted. Returning to the previous subject, Gizzard asked Elrond, "Now, you were going to talk about my lineage. I'm certain my father was a brutal to Mortar as he was to me. After all, my father was a black cat. Wasn't he?"

Elrond sighed in regret. "We will discuss this later. For now, I wish to speak to Aragorn alone."

"Wait, does this mean I have a lineage? Is this talisman's folly me as well?" Clockwise asked, curious.

Gwen snapped at the scarlet macaw, "Only if you want it to be, Clockwise!"

"Gwendolyn, that's enough!" Elrond cried in fury. To the three animals, he commanded, "You three are allowed to leave this chamber, but do not wander off too far unless you tell me first. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my liege," said the three animals in unison, bowing before the Elf lord.

Midway down the hallway, Gizzard overheard murmurs involving Elrond and Gwen. When he turned his gaze again to Lord Elrond's chamber, Gizzard locked eyes with the grey tabby cat. They stayed that way for a few moments, until Aragorn and Elrond came out of the chamber after Gwen. Breaking the connection, Gizzard darted down the hallway, heading straight for the garden. Even he could admit he was acting a bit strange towards Gwen.

*.*.*

The next evening, Gizzard hid behind a bush. Before him was Aragorn with an Elven princess. The black cat remembering something about Lord Elrond mentioning his daughter, Arwen Undómiel. Her last name meant "Evenstar", but to the black cat it was clear she meant a lot to the young Dúnedain. And yet… upon thinking about Gwen, he spotted her in the opposite end of the garden. How could he do that? Well, even he didn't know…

…

In the days that followed, Gizzard met with Aragorn on many occasions. The Dunedain was preparing to head out into the Wild with Elrond's sons. It was agreed, thanks to Lord Elrond, that Gizzard could travel with Aragorn on his hunting missions. While Gizzard and Clockwise were fine with this arrangement, Gwen was not.

On the day Gizzard was set to leave with Aragorn, Gwen tracked the black cat down.

"Why are you doing this, Ester?" she asked the black cat, "You know which path is placed before you. It might as well be here in Rivendell, where it is safe."

"Nothing is safe for long, Gwendolyn," Gizzard admitted, speaking Gwen's first name fully.

"You don't mean that. Surely Ester," Gwen said, attempting to coax Gizzard to stay.

"I do mean that, Gwen. I mean it above anything else," replied Gizzard, a little saddened.

"I know you're lying to me. So tell me the truth," Gwen said, facing Gizzard with a concerned expression across her face.

Gizzard sighed, regretfully. "I know you think we're meant to be together, but you are part of the Elven race. My place is out there in the world, in Middle-earth. If you wish to accompany me, then…"

"You know why I cannot do that, Ester," Gwen admitted, softly.

"Sadly, I wish I knew more about you, but you have failed so far in telling me the truth," said Gizzard.

"But – you cannot leave Rivendell. You might be killed out there in the Wild," Gwen said in desperation. "Please stay."

"Why should I? I have trained in Rivendell, and Clockwise has the skills needed out in the Wild as well as any eagle or parrot does. He's going to be leaving soon anyway, in search of the Wizard Gandalf. I can only hope one day we'll meet again," Gizzard explained. "I'm sure whatever you keep in your heart you keep it there, safe and sound. I would not allow you to get yourself killed either."

"I have as much skill as you, Gizzard. Maybe one day, we'll be united, but I suppose destiny has another choice set before you," Gwen said, sharply.

Gizzard watched her tear off down the hallway, out of sight and out of his reach. Maybe she would understand someday. For now, there was his journey with Aragorn and the Ranger wasn't about to give up on him. Unaware to him, Gwen was watching him from the Last Homely House's one of many balconies.


	10. Troth and Promise, One-Shot

**Troth and Promise, One-Shot**

For the next thirty years, in the fight against Sauron, Aragorn and Gizzard became fast friends. On their travels, the two met up with Gandalf and Clockwise. When Gandalf admitted that Clockwise suffered from memory loss, in which case Clockwise couldn't remember who he was or how he first came to Middle-earth. Gizzard understood only too late, for Clockwise annoyed him now. The scarlet macaw did his best to become friends with the black cat.

As much as Gizzard wanted to be around him, but times were tough. Gizzard hoped there was a cure for his parrot friend.

…

By the year 2980 TA, the Ranger and black cat found Arwen and Gwen in the forests of Lothlórien. Gizzard was pleased when Aragorn and Arwen plighted their troth on the hill of Cerin Amroth. In the moment of his despair, Gizzard wandered through Lorien. By evening, he chased after a grey tabby cat. They arrived at a small stream, where the tabby cat lapped up some water into her mouth.

 _Slow down, Gwendolyn. Save some for the rest of us_ , Gizzard thought, startling the grey tabby cat.

 _Oh. It's only you, Ester._ Gwen thought. _What are you doing here?_

 _I came here with Aragorn. What are you doing inside Lórien?_ Gizzard answered by thought.

 _I came to this forest alone and in secret._ The grey tabby cat thought. _It would be wise if you don't mention anything to…_

 _Anything to who, Gwen?_ Gizzard thought. _You're grandfather Algar?_

 _How did you know my grandfather was Algar?_ Gwen asked suspiciously.

Gizzard chuckled under his breath. _He told me about you._

 _Oh. Then that explains how you knew who he was_ , Gwen thought.

 _Why didn't you say anything to me when we first met?_ Gizzard asked in confusion.

 _I didn't feel like mentioning him then. I was so eager to see you leave, but I guess back then I was more sly and suspicious of other animals. I've changed, as have you Ester. I can tell. Your labors must have done so_ , Gwen explained in thought.

 _I never thought I would say this, but you are beautiful and I have thought of you almost every day, since we parted thirty years ago_ , Gizzard thought, happily.

 _What about the days when you didn't think of me?_ Gwen asked, suspiciously.

 _I was thinking about the task before me. Of course, those days I did think of you, I couldn't stop. They were too precious to me, too dear_ , Gizzard admitted, thoughtfully.

 _So now what do we do?_ Gwen asked, concerned.

Gizzard started to speak: _Unless you can admit…_

 _Admit to what, Ester? Unless Sauron is defeated, you may not have my hand in marriage, nor can you try to make me see reason_ , thought Gwen, sharply.

 _Please Gwen, don't…_

 _Don't what? I made my decision years ago that if I fell in love with another cat, he wouldn't hurt me or my children._ She then added: _Also, if you defeat your brother or show him pity and reason, then I might accept your hand. Until that time, we have nothing further to say._ With that, Gwen tore off across the forests of Lothlórien, vanishing into the darkness of the night.

o-o-o

News spread fast about Gizzard's affections towards Gwen. The news reached so well that Algar summoned Gizzard to his chamber. The black cat was delighted to meet Celeborn and Galadriel once more; however, Gizzard hadn't expected the silver Abyssinian cat frustration. The black cat attempted to keep his thoughts to himself, but when he did he was cut off by Algar.

A silence fell in moments. That's when Gizzard found the opportunity to speak up.

"Algar, Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel, forgive me but I do wish for your permission to marry Gwendolyn, who lives at Rivendell. I know she won't accept my hand now, but if I could have Algar's blessing, I would be most pleased."

"Gwendolyn would have to know about this meeting, Ester," Algar admitted in seriousness.

"Please, if you gave me a chance…"

"Time is running thin. The darkness is spreading. You do not know what you are getting yourself into, Ester," Algar spoke, calmly but concerned.

"Then tell me. Give me your blessing to marry your granddaughter," Gizzard replied in slight desperation.

"That I cannot do, since Gwen's father is the only cat who can give the blessing, unless time has changed things. Until then, you are running out of options," Algar said in a serious tone. In Gizzard's silent haste, he turned to the silver Abyssinian cat one last time.

"You know what I have learnedn since coming to Middle-earth: some things are not meant to be kept a secret, Algar. In order to do something in this world, you have to fight for it. Well, I won't give up on Gwendolyn, nor will I give up on my oath to betroth her. You have my word." Gizzard left the chamber, hoping his words settled in. He hoped, but then Algar's words did ring true: time were changing, and so were they.


	11. Epilogue, One-Shot

**Epilogue, One-Shot**

Gizzard joined Aragorn in the Valley of Imladris. It was here that he learned more about Aragorn and Arwen's troth. He also learned that Lord Elrond would not give the Ranger his blessing, until Sauron was defeated and Aragorn took the throne of Gondor. The black cat let out a sigh of relief, but only for so long. Did Aragorn really have to take down a Dark Lord? Only time would tell.

…

Years later, Gizzard accompanied Aragorn to see the Ranger's mother, Lady Gilraen. Unfortunately, the black cat didn't see much of Aragorn when he was accompanied by his mother. In a way, he was happy for the Ranger. But then Gizzard wasn't sure if he would ever see his mother again. Gilraen eventually passed away in the year 3007 TA, leaving Aragorn devastated.

In the wake of the news, Gizzard also learned from Gandalf that he and the Ranger would need to seek out the creature Gollum. But the task also required the black cat to seek out his eldest brother, Mortar. Gizzard knew then what needed to be done.

…

In the late spring, in the year 3008 TA, Clockwise returned with news of Gizzard's brother Mortar. From the scarlet macaw's findings, Mortar was hiding in the ruins of Arnor, which had been part of the Northern Kingdom, in the height of the Númenorean era. Despite his efforts to assist Aragorn and Gandalf in their search to find Gollum, Gizzard was told by Lord Elrond to stay for another year. The black cat followed without question.

When Gizzard was ready to leave Rivendell, he was caught by Gwen in Aragorn's room. Gizzard noticed the shards of Narsil were still occupying the room, sitting on top of a table. The black cat left them alone. Well, he wasn't planning on getting cut by a – possibly – still sharpened blade. But then, Gwen wasn't so keen on the sword either, even as she first spoke to him.

"I know what you're thinking and I know what you're about to do, but it is folly Ester. You won't find him."

"I'll find him. I know I will. Mortar is my brother," Gizzard replied, seriously.

"Brothers – why should that matter when Mortar is an enemy?" Gwen asked, curious.

Gizzard was stunned. "Why would you ask me that question, Gwen? Mortar is still my brother, enemy or no. I need to find him."

"You will get yourself killed if you do that," Gwen cried in concern.

"Then at least it'll be one less life for Elrond and Aragorn to worry about." Gizzard approached her. His tone changed to concern. "Gwen, Mortar is my brother and I need to find him before something happens to him."

"Then be careful. I don't know what would happen to you if I… if I lost you."

"I know." Gizzard said. "I will, Gwen. You have my word."

"Just promise me that no matter what happens, even if we're together or apart, we'll be friends," Gwen asked, calmly.

"We can be more than friends, Gwen, if you want," Gizzard admitted.

"Only if my parents give us their blessing," Gwen replied, now concerned.

"So where is your parents?" Gizzard asked, curious and confused.

"Find them and maybe you'll learn the answers you seek," Gwen said as more of a riddle.

"Right," Gizzard said, still confused. "I'll return one day to Rivendell. I promise."

"I know Ester," Gwen said, calmly. "Please be careful. I'll keep watch of you from time to time." These were the last words she said. She touched Gizzard's cheek with her own, before Gizzard left Rivendell. Now that he was gone, she was left alone, with only her thoughts to keep her company.

And that's what happened. As for Gizzard, his quest to find Mortar commenced without question. They would be reunited yet: Gizzard and his brother. If only Gizzard knew what awaited him when he was reunited with Mortar.

*.*.*

 **I would like to thank all my readers for reading this story and reviewing. I would especially like to thank ValueMyHeart for her reviews and encouragement during my time writing this story, but I would also like to thank her and SweetDarkSilence for giving me the idea, during one of their conversations, about cats that ended up as the black cat Mortar or Mr. Cuddle-Muffin for my first one-shot story, titled** _ **Wandering Encounters**_ **.**

 **See you in the next story. :)**

 **Aria Breuer**


End file.
